interlinguafandomcom-20200215-history
Laugh
English Etymology From , , , from (cf. West Frisian , Dutch/German , Danish ), from (cf. Welsh 'bell', Latin 'to cluck', Old Church Slavonic 'laughter, noise', Ancient Greek 'to cluck'). Pronunciation * , * , * , , * * Noun }} # An expression of mirth particular to the human species; the sound heard in laughing; laughter. #* 1803 The Poetical Works of Oliver Goldsmith, M.B.: With an Account of His Life Page 45: And the loud laugh that spoke the vacant mind. — Oliver Goldsmith #* 1869 Lectures and Addresses on Literary and Social Topics Page 87: That man is a bad man who has not within him the power of a hearty laugh. — F. W. Robertson # Something that provokes mirth or scorn. #* 1921, Ring W. Lardner, The Big Town: How I and the Mrs. Go to New York to See Life and Get Katie a Husband, The Bobbs-Merrill Company, page 73: #*: “And this rug,” he says, stomping on an old rag carpet. “How much do you suppose that cost?” #*: It was my first guess, so I said fifty dollars. #*: “'That’s a laugh',” he said. “I paid two thousand for that rug.” Synonyms * cackle, chortle, chuckle, giggle, guffaw, snicker, snigger, titter, cachinnation * joke, laughing stock Derived terms * a laugh a minute * for a laugh * have a laugh * have the last laugh Translations * Albanian: qeshje * Armenian: * Basque: * Chinese: *: Mandarin: , , * Croatian: * Danish: * Dutch: * Esperanto: * Estonian: * Finnish: * French: * German: * Hebrew: צחוק * Icelandic: * Irish: * Italian: , * Japanese: 笑い (warai) * Korean: , * Kurdish: * Latin: * Macedonian: * Malayalam: , * Norwegian: , * Polish: * Portuguese: , * Romanian: , * Russian: смех (smex) * Slovene: * Spanish: * Swedish: * Albanian: qeshje * Danish: * Dutch: * Finnish: , * Japanese: 笑い物 (waraimono) * Latin: lūdibrium * Russian: смех (smex) , умора (umóra) Verb # To show mirth, satisfaction, or derision, by peculiar movement of the muscles of the face, particularly of the mouth, causing a lighting up of the face and eyes, and usually accompanied by the emission of explosive or chuckling sounds from the chest and throat; to indulge in laughter. #* Queen Hecuba laughed that her eyes ran o’er. — Shakespeare, Troilus and Cressida, I-ii #* He laugheth that winneth. — Heywood’s Prov. # To be or appear cheerful, pleasant, mirthful, lively, or brilliant; to sparkle; to sport. #* Then laughs the childish year, with flowerets crowned. — John Dryden #* In Folly’s cup still laughs the bubble Joy. — Alexander Pope # To laugh at, to make an object of laughter or ridicule; to make fun of; to deride. #* No wit to flatter left of all his store, No fool to laugh at, which he valued more. — Alexander Pope # To affect or influence by means of laughter or ridicule. #* Will you laugh me asleep, for I am very heavy? — Shakespeare, Tempest, II-i #* I shall laugh myself to death. — Shakespeare, Tempest, II-ii # To express by, or utter with, laughter; — with out. #* From his deep chest laughs out a loud applause. — Shakespeare, Troilus and Cressida, I-iii Synonyms * cackle, chortle, chuckle, giggle, guffaw, snicker, snigger, titter * See also Wikisaurus:laugh Antonyms * cry Derived terms * he who laughs last laughs best * he who laughs last laughs longest * laugh away * laugh down * laughing * laugh in someone's face * laugh in the sleeve * laugh off * laugh one out of * laugh on the other side of one's face * laugh out, laugh out loud * laugh out of the other corner of the mouth, laugh out of the other side of the mouth * laugh to scorn * laugh track * laugh up one’s sleeve Related terms * laughter Translations * Albanian: * Arabic: * Armenian: * Basque: * Catalan: * Chinese: *: Mandarin: , , * Czech: se * Danish: , * Dutch: * Esperanto: * Estonian: naerda * Finnish: * French: * Galician: * German: * Hungarian: * Icelandic: * Interlingua: * Irish: * Italian: * Japanese: 笑う (warau) * Korean: * Kurdish: * Latin: * Macedonian: * Malayalam: , * Norwegian: * Persian: * Polish: * Portuguese: * Romanian: * Romansch: * Russian: смеяться (smeját's'a) , хохотать (xoxotát') * Scottish Gaelic: * Slovene: * Spanish: * Tajik: * Albanian: gazmor * Czech: se * Danish: , * Dutch: * Finnish: , * Icelandic: * Norwegian: * Albanian: tall, përqesh * Armenian: * Czech: se * Danish: le ad, gøre sig lystig * Dutch: * Finnish: , * Icelandic: * Japanese: 笑い飛ばす (warai tobasu) * Latin: * Macedonian: , * Malayalam: * Norwegian: * Polish: , * Portuguese: , , , * Russian: смеяться (smeját's'a) , насмехаться (nasmexát's'a) * Slovene: zasmehovati * Spanish: reírse de * Albanian: përqesh * Danish: * Dutch: * Finnish: , * Icelandic: * Japanese: 一笑に付す (isshō ni fusu) * Macedonian: * Albanian: qeshem * Danish: * Dutch: * Finnish: * Icelandic: * Norwegian: * : lag * : c'hoarzhin * : smijati (se) * : hlahjan * : puka * : 'aka * : לצחוק * : ridar * : tertawa * : , * : cmila (1), mi'afra (2) * : ketawa * : kata * : hlæhhan, hliehhan * : 'ata * : smiech, rehot * : kucheka * : skratta * : నవ్వు * : kata * : puká * : gülmek * : cười * : chwerthin Note: the following were in a translation table for "be or appear gay", which, given the modern meanings, is misleading; the title of this table has now been changed to "be or appear cheerful". The translations therefore need to be checked. * : nasmejan (biti) Anagrams * * Aghul Category:1000 English basic words Category:English reporting verbs Category:Laughter ar:laugh de:laugh et:laugh el:laugh es:laugh fa:laugh fr:laugh ko:laugh hr:laugh io:laugh id:laugh it:laugh kn:laugh kk:laugh ku:laugh lo:laugh li:laugh hu:laugh ml:laugh nl:laugh ja:laugh no:laugh oc:laugh pl:laugh pt:laugh ro:laugh ru:laugh simple:laugh sk:laugh fi:laugh sv:laugh ta:laugh te:laugh th:laugh tr:laugh uk:laugh vi:laugh zh:laugh